When We Meet Again  CodyxGwen Sequel!
by PrettyAmethystPrincess
Summary: It's been two years since Gwen married Gabriel, and she and Cody haven't had the best contact with each other. So what happens when they encounter each other again? Read to find out! *Sequel to: "She Will Be Loved"!*
1. The Surprising Encounter

**When We Meet Again**

**CodyxGwen Sequel to "She Will Be Loved"!**

**Chapter 1: The Surprising Encounter**

**A/N: Alright, well, I asked if anyone would want a sequel, and they said yes, so here it is! "When We Meet Again", the sequel to "She Will Be Loved"! Enjoy! :)**

**-XXX-**

**Third Person Point of View**

Cody sighed in exhaustion as he walked through the door of his apartment. He had just gotten off of work, and couldn't help but to feel quite hungry. . .

"Oooh, Codyyy!" A voice called from the kitchen.

"Hey Sierra," Cody called back blandly as he closed the door behind him, took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack, and slipped his shoes off. He loosened the tie around his neck, and went to enter the kitchen.

Sierra was cooking dinner. Sierra was his current "girlfriend". He had finally given her a chance in hopes of moving on from Gwen (and also because the girl practically stalked him ALL of the time), but at times, he still wished that it would be Gwen that he was coming home to instead of Sierra.

"What are you cooking?" He inquired as he glanced over her shoulder. Sierra looked back at him and grinned.

"Your favourite," She replied, "Fondue Savoyarde*, and Pumpkin Crème Caramel* for desert!" This brought a small smile to Cody's face. It was nice to know that she knew what his favourite dish was (but then again, what DIDN'T Sierra know about Cody?)

"Do you need help with anything?" Cody asked, not feeling right about her doing _everything_ herself.

"Oh don't worry Cody!" She assured him. "I have everything I—Oh darn it!"

"What is it?" Cody asked; a quizzical expression on his face.

Sierra looked back at him and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I seem to have run out of milk for the desert…"

At this, Cody stood up. "I can go get you some milk from the grocery store then," he offered.

"Oh no, no!" The tan-skinned girl rejected. "I can't leave you do that, I can go do it!" She then busily started to head towards the door. Cody stopped her, however, by grabbing her wrist.

"No, really Sierra," He insisted, before taking a step forward. "You're already busy with cooking and other things," He shook his head and released her wrist from his grip. "Just let me go, I'll be back in jiff!"

"Okay, if you insist," Sierra sighed in defeat, watching as Cody fixed his tie, and headed towards the door. After the brunette had slipped his shoes back on and grabbed his jacket; putting it on and buttoning it up, he opened the door.

"But hurry back!" She called after him just as he starting to close the door behind him.

She heard a faint, "I will!" In response before she was surrounded by silence; the only light noses that were heard were the bubbling of the cheese and wine.

**-Fast forward to the grocery store-**

He silently pushed the grocery cart down the different aisles, grabbing the needed items, and tossing them into the cart. He was numb to his surroundings. He had grown used to just zoning out. He had started to do that ever since Gwen had left, which was two years ago. He didn't bother to pay attention to really anything, not Sierra, not his friends, not his surroundings, nothing.

He was daydreaming as he walked. Not noticing the little children running around and being scolded by their parents, not noticing the light sound of music filling the store, not the voices calling over the intercom for one of the employees to report to the front of the store, nothing. Because of this, he also didn't notice a woman with shoulder length black hair, and pale skin walking in front of him. Well, he didn't notice until his cart crashed into her's.

"Oof!" He squeaked at the sudden impact. The woman seemed to have the same reaction as him. Finally snapping back to reality, he blinked his cerulean blue eyes, and focused on the woman in front of him.

"I'm really sorry miss—Gwen..?" He stared at the woman before him in shock.

"No, no, it's fine—Cody..?" She seemed just as equally shocked.

Sure enough, it was her. It was Gwen. Sure, she had changed, and aged a little, but she was still the same old Gwen. Unlike how she looked as a teen/young adult, she now had shoulder-length black hair (she still dyed it instead of returning to the natural brown colour like her mother's, and she didn't have the teal streaks either), and no longer wore that dark blue lipstick. She was still pale, and had the same coal black eyes, the same dark eyeliner and mascara, and she still wore black, but not like she did as a teen. She had mellowed out some, and was still very beautiful.

However, Gwen wasn't the only one who had changed. Cody himself had changed and aged quite a bit himself! He was no longer the short fragile geeky kid. He was now exactly six feet four inches tall (and finally taller than Gwen, and even Sierra!), he had nicely chiseled features, was still skinny, but you could see that he had some muscle, his hair was slightly darker and longer, and the gap in his teeth was no more. He had changed a lot, and Gwen was totally shocked. He had turned into quite a handsome guy!

"Gwen, I can't believe it!" Cody exclaimed in excitement. "It's been so long!" He added, a full blown toothy grin covering his face.

"I know; I can't believe it either!" Gwen was just as excited as he was. "It's so nice to see you again!"

The two maneuvered around the carts to embrace each other in a hug.

**-Fast forward to parking lot-**

"So, where are you living now?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Oh the same place I was living before you got married," Cody replied with a slight chuckle.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, but I plan on moving out soon though…"

"Cool,"

The two were out standing by Gwen's car. The air was chilly, making their skin form goose bumps, but neither of them really seemed to care. "Well, hey, we should hang out some time," The goth suggested.

Cody couldn't help but to agree eagerly. "Definitely!" He couldn't believe this was actually happening!

"Okay, great!" She then proceeded to pull a small notebook out of her purse as well as a pen and then quickly jotted something down.

"Here's my new address and my cell phone number," She ripped the paper out of the tiny notebook and handed it to him. "Call me some time and we can hang out again,"

Cody nodded, then asked to see the notebook and pen. When she handed it to him, he scribbled down his address (even though he was sure that she still remembered it, it didn't hurt to write it down) and his cell phone number.

"Here's mine too," He replied, handing the items back to her.

"Awesome," She smiled at him. "Well, it was nice talking to you again,"

"You too—ah, um…" He averted his eyes away from her's after a few seconds.

"Huh? What is it?" Gwen asked, quirking a dark eyebrow.

"Well, I just wanted to ask if you'd like to grab a bite to eat for lunch tomorrow?" He offered before quickly adding, "B-but, um, if you've already got plans, that's totally understandable—"

"Sure," She replied, cutting his rambling off. "Why not?"

He grinned at her. "Cool, so I'll see you tomorrow say around…. One o'clock?"

"It's a date," She nodded.

This caused for Cody to feel slightly jittery; he could practically feel the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. "Great! Well, see you tomorrow then!" He then waved goodbye and headed towards his car.

**-Back at Cody's apartment-**

"Cody!" Sierra sounded relieved when she saw him come through the door. "You're finally back!"

Cody looked at her quizzically, wondering why she had sounded so worried. He then realized that it had taken him nearly twenty-five minutes to return home. He must've lost track of time…

"Yeah, sorry about that…" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess I just got sidetracked is all…"

Sierra was curious as to what it was that he had been sidetracked with, but decided not to say anything.

"Well, anyway, dinner is ready, but I still need to finish the dessert!" She took the milk from him and sauntered back into the kitchen quickly.

Cody idly trailed behind her, still thinking about his encounter with Gwen. It was so nice to see her again!

**A/N: Okay this sucked, but I just had to type it! And no, this isn't going to be the only chapter to this sequel! I promise that there will be at least three chapters in total, five at most! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this! The next chapter will be better, I promise! Well, until then, review and let me know what you think, please and thank you! :)**

***** **Fondue Savoyarde - cheese and white wine fondue with bread for dipping**

*** Pumpkin Crème Caramel - caramel-drenched pumpkin custard**

**Okay, so I pretty much just made Cody's favourite food up! But I remember the London episode where he says that the foods that he and Sierra are eating are his favourites, and to me, it looked like these foods… I don't know, I could be wrong… Oh well!**


	2. A date with Destiny, err, Gwen!

**When We Meet Again**

**CodyxGwen Sequel to "She Will Be Loved"!**

**Chapter 2: A date with ****Destiny****, err, Gwen!**

**A/N: Alright, well, I apologize for the lateness! But as you know school and be hectic and so can the holidays, so yeah… Anyway, enjoy the second chapter! :)**

**-XXX-**

**First Point of View (Cody's point of view)**

Yesterday was great! Work went well, Sierra cooked me my favourite foods for dinner, I ran into Gwen at the grocery store, and to top it all off—we have a lunch date today! Things just couldn't get any greater!

"Oh Cody-kins~!" I could hear Sierra calling for me from down stairs. "Could you come here for a minute?"

"Be right down!" I called back, groaning as I slid out of the bed, and shivering slightly. The house was surprisingly chilly which was odd considering that Sierra always had the thermostat blasting at least around seventy-five degrees...

After I entered the kitchen, I was greeted with a puzzled looking Sierra.

"What is it?" I asked, causing for Sierra come at me, clinging her arms around me. I stumbled back slightly, before catching myself.

A surprised look formed on my face as Sierra pulled back a bit, kissing my cheek and pulling away with a loud "smack" noise.

"Happy month-iversary!" She cooed, before adding, "And I can't decide what to cook you for breakfast!"

I stood there dumbfounded. It was our "month-iversary" already? I had completely forgotten! Wait... Why did girls care about "month-adversaries" so much for anyway? Sighing, I looked over at the dark-skinned girl.

"Happy month-iversary," I greeted back, gingerly touching my cheek where she had kissed me. "And any breakfast you cook will be delicious." I smiled at her. Sure, she may have her crazy fan girl-ish moments, but she's really a nice girl once you get to know her.

"Really?" She looked back at me. I nodded. "Well then, I'll make sure that it's the most delicious breakfast that you've ever tasted!"

"That would be great, thanks." I smiled as I sat down at the table, watching as Sierra buzzed about, preparing everything and turning up the heat finally. Luckily it wasn't long before the house was nice and toasty, and shortly after that, the breakfast was ready and served.

"Here you go Cody-kins!" She grinned cheekily as she placed a plate stacked with chocolate chip pancakes in front of me.

"Thanks," I smiled at her, before grabbing my fork and stabbing into the pancakes.

"So Cody," Sierra spoke up after a few minutes, causing for me to tear my eyes away from the delicious pancakes and up to her smiling face.

"Yeah?" I asked casually.

"I was thinking…" She paused, and poked at her stack of pancakes. "…Since it's our month-iversary and all that we could eat lunch together and possibly go out for dinner…"

I could tell from the look in her eyes that she really wanted me to agree with it. So, without a second thought, I sighed and nodded. "Sure, sure, that's fine with me."

Her dark eyes immediately lit up and she cheered. "Yay!" I swear she would've tackle-hugged me from across the table if she could've… "It'll be so much fun, I promise!" She nodded vigorously.

I gave a small smile in return, and went back to take another bite of my pancakes. That's when I remembered that I already had lunch plans with Gwen. At one o'clock to be exact!

"U-uh, Sierra…" She looked up at me confused for a moment.

"Huh?"

"Well… You see, I already have lunch plans with a friend of mine, but we could still go out to dinner if you'd like," I offered, smiling sheepishly.

She seemed disappointed at first, but smiled after a few seconds. "Oh okay, that's fine! Um, which of your friends is it?" She wanted to know.

I bit my bottom lip and gulped. I wasn't sure if the dark-skinned girl would be too happy if she knew that I had lunch plans with Gwen…

"O-oh um, just one of the guys from work, that's all." I lied. I was a terrible liar, but Sierra didn't seem to pay that any mind. She seemed to have believed me, and simply nodded.

"Oh, alright then!" Then we both presumed to eat our pancakes.

-XXX-

"Cody! Hey!" I turned my head and saw that it was Gwen. I immediately smiled back.

"Hey! I'm glad to see that you could make it!" We both sat down at a random table.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it!" Those words made my heart flutter a little bit, as cheesy as it sounds…

**-XXX-**

All throughout lunch, we had little conversations here and there, but there was one thing that was really bugging me that I needed to ask. I had been trying to wait for the perfect moment, but each time that I would go to tell her, I would chicken out at the last second and would quickly change the topic to something else.

Finally however, I couldn't take it anymore. "Gwen," I started, unintentionally nearly cutting her off. "Sorry," I quickly muttered before gesturing for her to continue with what she was about to saying, but she simply shook her head and insisted that I speak first.

So, with a small sigh, I spoke again. "Well… It's something that's been bothering me for a while now…" I admitted. "I mean, even back when we were still teens."

Gwen's eyebrow's furrowed in concern. "What is it?" She inquired curiously.

"Well… I just wanted to ask… Why didn't you ever give me a chance like you said that you were going to?" I asked frowning a bit, and Gwen did the same.

"Oh Cody," She sighed. "It wasn't that I didn't _want_ to, because I did," She admitted, avoiding eye contact. "It was just that… Well, you were my friend… My _best friend;_ and I didn't want to ruin what a wonderful friendship that we had… That's all…" She sighed again, before finally looking up to lock eyes with mine.

"But, I really _am_ sorry," She reached forward and lightly patted the back of my hand with the palm of her own.

"It's fine…" I muttered finally. Slowly looking down at our hands, I muttered again. "I always wanted to be more than just friends though…" I continued to stare down at the place where our hands had touched, even after she had pulled her's away.

"Well, it's a bit late for that now isn't it?" She gave a strained chuckle. "I mean… Sierra's your girlfriend now, and I'm married to Gabriel…" She trailed off, but I could see the sadness in her eyes. Part of me wondered if she actually wished that it could've been _us_ together as a couple—not like this…

"Y-yeah…" I muttered in disappointment. I tried to keep it hidden though, but she noticed it anyway…

"Look again… I'm sorry…" She apologized.

"No, it's okay…" I shook my head.

"You know… Sometimes I wonder what it would've been like if I would've chosen you…" She admitted, barely above a whisper. "…And then there are times when I wish that it _was_ you that I had chosen…"

Her words took my breath away, and I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

**-XXX-**

I walked Gwen to her car, and we stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

"Well… Um… Good bye Cody…" She spoke up.

"Yeah… Bye…" I muttered back.

That's when she started to lean in. I figured that it was just a hug good bye, so I leaned in as well. However, much to my surprise, while I leaned in for a hug, she leaned in to give me a quick peck on the cheek.

I stood there in absolute shock. My cheeks started to tingle like crazy. I really couldn't believe that she had just done that!

Suddenly her phone beeped, signifying that she had just received a text.

"Oh, it's Gabriel!" She exclaimed, before looking back up at me. "I gotta go, bye Cody. Lunch was great!" She opened her car door. "We should really do it again some time!" And those were the last words I heard her say before she pulled away and drove off.

I sighed lightly. Why did life have to be so confusing?

I trudged back to my car and got in. Now I had to go home and get cleaned up for Mine and Sierra's dinner date…

**N/A: Well, there you guys go! How was it? Review and let me know please!**


	3. Dinner Date and Jealousy

**When We Meet Again**

**CodyxGwen Sequel to "She Will Be Loved"!**

**Chapter 3: Dinner Date and Jealousy**

**A/N: Sorry about the super-di-duper long wait, but my life has been very hetic lately. School, finals, my grandfather dieing, etc. So yeah... Here you guys go! Enjoy!**

**-XXX-**

**Third Person Point of View**

Cody quickly zoomed back to the appartment that he and Sierra shared. The dark-skinned girl nearly tackled him to the ground the moment he walked through the door.

"Cody!" She exclaimed while hugging him tight. "Where were you? What took you so long?" She cried, a pout formed on her lips. "I thought you had forgotten about our date!"

Cody stumbled back slightly as he was tackled. "Sorry, sorry," He apologized sheepishly. "I was with my co-workers," He lied, finally prying the girl off of him. "I'd never forget about our date!" He said quickly, before scratching at one of his cheeks. He was always did this when he was nervous, or embarrassed. And right now, he was both.

Things soon grew quiet, and this caused for Cody's nervousness and embarrassment to increase. What if she knew that he was lieing about where he had been? And from the scrutinizing look on her face, Cody was sure that was the case.

"What's that on your cheek?" She wanted to know. Cody's eyes widened. He had forgotten to wipe off his cheek!

He quickly moved the hand he had been scratching his cheek with and held it infront of his face. Sure enough ther was a smudge of blue on his fingers.

Moving over to the closest mirror that he could find, he stared at his reflection. He noticed that the blue lipstick mark had been smudged so you really couldn't make out the shape of it anymore. Cody could only hope that Sierra wouldn't think too much of it.

"O-oh, this?" He mentally cursed himself for his small stutter. "I'm not sure..." He lied, turning back to look at Sierra.

At first, he was afraid that Sierra wouldn't believe him, and with her not saying anything, it only made him think that she wouldn't believe him even more.

But finally she gave him a small smile. "Well then, go wash it off!" She told him. "You look silly!"

Cody did as he was told and went into the bathroom, before wiping the blue lipstick off of his face.

_'Phew... That was a close one...' _He mentally sighed in relief.

**-XXX-**

Once they had finally arrived at restaurant, they were seated, and were left to decide what they wanted to order.

"Ah~ Isn't this nice?" Sierra sighed contently. She batted her eyelashes at Cody. "And its _sooo_ romantic!" She wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

That sent a shiver down Cody's spine. Some of the things Sierra did still freaked him out...

"R-right, right," He smiled sheepishly. "I suppose that it is."

Everything soon grew quiet, well until the waiter had come to take their orders.

**-XXX-**

Some time later, they had finally received their food and began to eat. Cody had only been able to eat half of his dinner before he got a text message. It was from Gwen.

R u free? I need somone 2 talk 2.

Cody's eyes widened and he quickly texted back.

Well I'm w/ Sierra right now, but I'm almost finished!

He sent the message and stuffed his phone into his pocket. When he looked up, he saw Sierra sending him a weird look.

"Who was that?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh it was just G—" He caught himself. "—Glenn," He finished quickly.

"Who's Glenn?" Sierra asked suspiciously.

"A co-worker of mine,"

"What did he want?"

"He wanted me to stop by the office,"

"But you can't leave yet!" Sierra sent him a "puppy-dog" pout.

"I told him I'd swing by after dinner with you."

The dark-skinned girl wasn't happy to hear this, but nodded anyway. "Alright, fine."

After that, dinner was relatively silent.

**-XXX-**

Once they were back in the car, Cody turned the ignition, and started the car up. They put their seatbelts on, and Cody pulled out of the parkinglot and onto the road.

Cody planned on dropping Sierra off, and then leaving to call Gwen and meet up with her. However, once they arrived home, and were walking towards their appartment room, they were met by a surprise. It was Gwen. Both of their eyes widened like dinner plates.

"Gwen?" Cody muttered, causing for the former-goth to look over at him. He approached her, and she ran over to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Cody!" She cried as she hugged him. It was almost as if Sierra had been forgotten.

The stalker-ish girl watched the scene play out before her. "Cody..." She muttered barely above a whisper. He didn't hear her.

A sudden jealousy filled her, and she stalked towards the door. Unlocking it, she walked inside, slammed the door, and locked it.

"Oh no... Sierra!" Cody cried out. She didn't respond.

**N/A: Here you go guys! I am soooooo sorry that it's so short! But I've got a horrible case of writers' block! Review and feel free to leave suggestions! :)**


End file.
